Meta Knight (SSBB)
Summary Meta Knight is immensely broken and Overpowered. No one can win against him. Not even Son Goku Exaggerated can beat him. Powers and Stats Tier: SS+ (in Fair Tournament Play) | SSSSSS++++++ (Casually) | Beyond Beyond Beyond Absolute Infinitely Beyond Memetic (Normally) | Far beyond any and every top tier. He is beyond massively higher than Omnipotents, Saitamnipotence, Brolypotence, Wallpotence, Gokupotence and Everything-potence (Serious) | He is BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TIERS. YOUR TIERS MEAN NOTHING, EVEN IF YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO REJECT TIERS!! (More Serious) | ABOVE, BEYOND, ULTIMATELY, OBJECTIVELY, ABSOLUTELY, LITERALLY, BEYOND, BEYOND x TRANSFINITY, COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IRRELEVANT!!!!!!! (Bloodlusted) Name: '''Meta Knight, Blue Kirby with a mask, Brawl Meta Knight, Overpowered!! '''Origin: '''Kirby Series, Super Smash Bros Brawl '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, likely over 50,000 years old Classification: Absolutely Beyond Completely unbeatable, utterly broken and overpowered. Powers and abilities: 'Godlike frame data, Rapid up air, unlimited combo potential, beyond infinite HAX, speedblitz and more speedblitz, galaxia hax, beyond absolute strength, beyond absolute boundless immortality, frame perfect reaction time, invincibility, free wins, overpoweredness, broken moveset, transcendent priority, flight, gliding, can slow his aerial momentum against knockback with Drill Rush, infinite dimensional cape, dimensional travel, inducing rage quit to the opposition, space and time manipulation, defying all logic, can summon anyone and anything (including things that don't exist), game balance manipulation in his favor, PIS manipulation, can negate his enemies' plot armor, mind control, telekinesis, telepathy, dank omni-sword skills, Mach Tornado, Shuttle Loop, spam and literally everything you can imagine. And don't forget Hyayayayayayya! 'Attack Potency: Stronger than every Smash Bros character combined even the rest of the top tiers suck compared to him | To Infinity and beyond! He can beat Infinity Gauntlet Thanos easily by just looking at him | Overpowered ALL The Memetic Tiers and Beyond | Can cancel any and every attack without fail, no matter how HAX it is | COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE | F**K THIS SH*T, HE JUST WINS... Speed: Always faster than you | Faster than speed itself even The Flash can't keep up with him | Makes the "Oh my God" Particle, Light Speed, Warp Speed, TARDIS Speed, The "Heart of Gold" speed look completely immobile | He is waaaaay faster than Omnipresent. Can casually speedblitz anyone and everyone with his "13 frame" up air | BEYOND Omni-Infinitely faster than instantaneous travel, reaction, combat, stats etc. speed | ULTIMATELY IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE Lifting Strength: Buffs | Infinitely beyond the concept of lifting, can lift all the omniverse with his hand and throw it at everyone | Beyond Infinitely Stronger than Omnipotents, Saitamnipotence, Brolypotence, Wallpotence, Gokupotence and Everything-potence... You get the idea | Mind Blowingly BEYOND ANY -POTENCE | BEYOND, COMPLETELY, LITERALLY, UTTERLY AND ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE | TRUE MK-POTENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Striking Strength: Ends and wins matches mind blowingly fast | One shots and combos any character in existence even if they all ganged up on him at once | Solos Smash Bros series, DC, Marvel, Dragonball Z, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Screwattack, Star Wars, all movie and game verses, The Real World, Every -verse in existence | Meta Knight GODSTOMPS 'em all, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE!! | BEYOND, OBSCENELY, LITERALLY, OBJECTIVELY, COMPLETELY AND ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE | TRUE INSTA-KILL MK-POTENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Durability: Can survive any attack from anyone whatsoever | Beyond the concept of Invincibility with his Cape | Can be beyond, absolutely and completely invulnerable, indestructible, intangible, invisible, defensive, stats etc. | Your attacks are BEYOND, COMPLETELY, OBJECTIVELY, LITERALLY AND OBSCENELY INVALID!!!! | ULTIMATELY IRRELEVANT | TRUE MK-POTENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stamina: Can fight for beyond an eternity. Range: Beyond infinity, He can kill anyone instantly because he is everywhere. Standard Equipment: Galaxia, The Halberd, his mask and cape. But Pffft Meta Knight doesn't need equipment he can beat anyone by looking at them. However, Meta Knight can have access to whatever he wants. Intelligence: '''Way Beyond Omniscient, Knows every single move you're about to make 9x10e999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999x9googolplexian multiplied by Graham's number times infinity milennia to 1 frame before you do it. Has beaten chess in chess, possesses knowledge beyond existence and nonexistence. Makes Beyond Omniscients look like infinitely below inept and . '''Weaknesses: Sakurai nerfing him in the next installment of Smash | But this doesn't matter as this is Smash 4 Meta Knight and Brawl Meta Knight always returns to get his revenge. So Weaknesses = NOPE! Key: Tournament legal and fair | Casual and Banned | Normally | Serious | More Serious | Bloodlusted Notable Attacks: Hayayayayaya! Dash attack, triple slash, infi-slash, OP N-air, Speedblitzing Up air of madness, Forward air, OP B-air, Reality breaking D-air, Nado spam, glide attack, dimensional cape, infallible surprise attacks, upgraded NOPE! (see Teh Docturr), you are invalid, you're not worty, YOU SHALL NOT PASS! fortune reversal (against his enemies), Galaxiapotence, time warp, being overpowered, wombo combos, "every bad thing" cancelling, kill stare, I'm watching you!, Can beat any character in any fighting game or anywhere really in one hit, screw logic, godstomp. YOU OR ANYONE THAT EXISTS, HAS EXTISTED, WILL EXIST, LIVING, DEAD, UNDEAD, ENTITY, GOD, DEVIL, OUTLIER, PIS, HAX, DEUS EX MACHINA, INCONSISTENCY, MEMES etc. (infinity x infinity to the power of beyond beyond infinite googolplexes) MORE THAN ABSOLUTELY CANNOT DEFEAT HIM. He's not going to lose, get hurt, take damage, be destroyed, die, erased, overwhelmed etc. BEYOND EVER! Absolutely no one can defeat him or win against him. More than EVERYTHING is invalidated in Brawl Meta Knight's presence. Hayayayaya!: Swings and slashes Galaxia at incomprehensible speed. Meta Knight can do this for as long as he wants, dealing infinite damage. He also turns himself into a completely impenetrable "fortress" that no living, unliving, omnipotent, memetic being shall EVER PASS. Repeated use of this attack can also drive his enemies insane and cause them to kill themselves. Meta Knight also infamously yells "HAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" when he whiffs this move. Dash attack: Does a lunging kick at hyper speed, sending enemies flying to their doom. Also Meta Knight's reliable combo set up. The hitbox is absurdly disjointed. The moves can damage ANYONE, even if you are completely invincible. Forward Tilt "Triple Slash": Slashes twice in front of him (inward then outward), then once upwards. Last hit deals vertical knockback. This knocks enemies out of existence to below the concept of nothingness. Shank! (Down Tilt): Pokes Galaxia in front of himself. Can be used rapidly, and is inconceivably annoying to all his enemies. The avarice and spam never ends. Also a combo starter. Up Tilt: Stabs upward in a turn. Meta Knight's famous upward stab during his legendary and literally all battles. Deals vertical knockback, can either chain or kill his enemies. Has absolutely no weaknesses and can kill omnipotents. Omni-Slash (Forward Smash): Pulls his sword back, then slashes in front of him outward. His most powerful move. Has infinitely beyond omni-versal range and can instantly kill anyone; even if you are above omnipotence or even memetic. Is completely unblockable and can negate any opposing attack or move (no matter how HAX it is) and has absolutely no weaknesses. OP N-air: Omnidirectional - Slashes while spinning in a circle, homage to Sword Kirby's Sword Spin and his Knight Spin in his home series. Broken and ridiculously overpowered, insta-kills ANYONE. The F-air ain't fair: Slashes in front of himself three times. It can perform a flawless "wall of pain" on anyone. Penetrates through everything and it completely unblockable, including things that are invincible, intangible, invulnerable, indestructible, omnipotent, wall-potent etc. Broken B-air: Slashes behind himself three times. Has beyond unlimited reality warping powers. The third hit sends the victim flying so fast that it wipes them from existence. Can beyond x infinity absolutely kill Ocean and Memetic Tier charcters and cannot be defended against... ever... Spam Up-air speedblitz!!: His most infamous move. Slashes above himself so fast that it is beyond the concept of speed and time itself. NOTHING is faster than it. Comes out and ends beyond instantly. It is omnidirectinal and can hit anything and everything at once. Wombo Combos! IT KILLS BEYOND ANYONE, EVERYONE, ANYTHING & EVERYTHING; it doesn't matter if you are omnipotent, memetic or above, you will die. Like all of his moves, it penetrates through everything. It can cut the omniverse. D-air of doom: Slashes below himself at beyond blinding speed. Sends people at a semi spike trajectory, meaning certain death. It is deadly against anyone... ANYONE AND EVERYONE, INCLUDING BEYOND TIERS. Broken Glide attack: Slashes in-front of himself and is nonpunishable. Blocks everything, one shots everything instantly. Has reality warping powers and always guarantees free wins. Deathly Pummel: Stabs people with his wings' claws. These claws penetrate through everything, including PIS armor and omnipotents Forward Throw: Boots people away with a back-somersaulting kick. A very fast throw, so fast, that omnipresence can't perceive it. Back Throw: Instantly warps behind people and slashes at them with an outward strike that never misses. This throw induces cancer that cannot be cured, even if you are omnipotent or Chuck Norris' tears. Up throw: Jumps into the air while holding people and crashes down. Insta-kills anyone. Deals collateral insta-kill damage. Down throw: Curbstomps his victim multiple times, set ups combos, insta-kills and free wins. Mach Tornado, aka Nado-Spam: Spins at blinding speed, attacking in a tornado. Slashes people for as long as he wants and traps them, making completely impossible to escape. Meta-Knight can move anywhere and is invincible. It can spammed infamously, driving the opponent insane. Drill Rush: Leaps sideways with his blade outstretched. If its hits you... You are D.O.N.E F***ED! Beyond Absolutely Nothing can hope to protect and defend against this. OP Shuttle Loop: Jumps into the air with his sword pointed upwards, goes into a loop and glides forward with his blade extended. This move is an insta-kill that penetrates through anything and negates any enemies' invulnerability; no matter who are what they are. This move is completely lagless and spammable. PIS or Outliers won't save you here... Dimensional Cape (& Above Infinite D.C.): Teleports wherever he wants and is an absolutely infallible surprise and showing off tactic. Meta Knight can choose to attack out of it, warranting an insta-kill to anyone. It completely unpredictable, even though you have the most powerful perceptive powers. Meta Knight can also disappear for beyond an eternity. Galaxia Darkness: Meta Knight becomes bloodlusted and shouts "Know my power!" or "Behold!". This attack can anyone, anywhere in the beyond omniverse and insta-kills them, no matter who you are. It is above the concept of being unblockable and undodgeable, even if you have the ability to block unblockable attacks or avoid the unavoidable, it doesn't matter; you lose before it even begun. When Meta Knight is bloodlusted his already flawless MKpotence is increased by beyond absolute infinity × transfinity × transfinity × brokenness × beyond... I could go on forever... I am sorry... Superior NOPE!: Completely negates any and every attack, technique, stats, defense, magic, divine, special move, power, ability, PIS, outlier, whatever no matter how HAX is it is. This is beyond instantly automatic and is a much superior version of Teh Docturr's "Nope". Meta Knight doesn't even have to say anything. And yes it defies invalidation! It invalidates invalidating the invalid × tranfinity × transcendence... I won't bore you here. Free Wins: Self explanatory. Always Wins Negation: Can negate his opponent(s) ability to win and make them lose, even if they are "Always Wins Tier". MK himself is the GOD of Always Wins so he controls the "Always Wins". Power Mimicry: Has the infinite ability to MORE THAN perfectly copy anyone's move and becomes an infinitely better version. Meta Knight does not even need to see, think or know about it... He just does it. Insta-Kill Stare: Stares at the opponent(s) and they die instantly. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT POWERS, DEFENSE, STATS, OUTLIERS, PIS YOU HAVE. YOU DIE!!! What's Yours Is Mine: Meta Knight owns everything in the omniverse and beyond. Your argument is invalid. Summons: Can summon anyone, anything, everyone and/or everything... Including things that don't exist. Prep Time Negation: NEGATES his enemies' prep time, it doesn't matter... Even if you are the GOD of prep time. Your prep time means nothing you peasant. Feats Infinitely Above the concept of feats Even Flan Chan Composite steers clear... Beat every character in every fighting game at once. Can beat other "Always Wins Tier" characters and make them lose. Defeated and made Son Goku (Exaggerated) run away Flicked Superman Prime One Million and Cosmic Armor Superman No negative matchups against anyone Can mind control the opposition player into SDing (suiciding) and throwing the match. So overpowered that he was banned from all tournaments. He's just beyond the concept of overpowered and brokenness in general. slapped the Dark Lord Himself Can one shot ... *ahem* negative beyond infinity shot any enemy. Defies all logic and concepts because he's Brawl Meta Knight PIS always happens in his favor Every real fight that he's in always happens in his favor Soloed Infinite Armies of Characters That Make Ocean and Memetic Tier Look Like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Casually one shotted Luigi (Doing Nothing Edition) Meta Knight Laughed and Saitamnipotence died of cancer and every version of Saitama in and beyond the omniverse felt it and they died too. F-smashed John Cena permanently out of existence. Can easily permanently kill beings that have or are beyond absolute immortality Others Notable Victories: Every fighting game character. The Outerverse The Outernet The Quantum Foam The Internet Memegod All Battles Wiki Joke Battles Wiki VS Battles Wiki Comic Vine Rotten Tomatoes Forums The Writers Son Goku (Exaggerated) at full power ALL and ANY Vegetapotence (WTF stomp) PIS and Outliers (murderstomp) All Tiers All Beyond Omnipotents All Omnipotents All Tournaments All friendships (by ending them) Logan Paul PewDiePie Thanos (Exaggerated): Thanos' victory was against the decoy, the real Meta Knight was too busy watching theatre in his palace. This Meta Knight could blink him out of existence if he wanted to. All Deus Ex Machinas in existence Toonforce (Wanked and Exaggerated) Flan-Chan (Composite) (Godstomp) The Kim Jong-Un Above All All versions of Saitama and Saitamnipotence MVC3 Zero (Mega stomped him for revenge when he killed SSB4 based/Nerfed Meta Knight) Shrek (yes, even him) Ganondorf (Screwattack and All Versions) Smash 64 Pikachu Melee Fox Brawl Pikachu (considered an even matchup but the smash discord heavily criticised this and said that its still in Meta Knight's favor) So therefore Meta Knight still stomps. Smash 4 Diddy Kong (pre and post patch) Smash 4 Bayonetta (pre and post patch) Entire SSB64 Cast Entire SSBM Cast Entire SSBB Cast Entire SSB4 Cast Entire SSBU Cast The spectral destroyers Brolypotence Yamcha (well this is kinda obvious) Dark Lord Himself Stan Lee Grant Morrison Geoff Johns Kevin Feige Donald Trump Hillary Clinton Shia Lebouf (Meta Knight had enough of his "DO IT!" and erased him from existence) All versions of Naruto Bruce Lee John Cena The Eternals The Guardians Cosmic Armor Superman (Amplified) The Primal Monitor (Godstomp) The One Above The One Above All The One Above All The Presence Mr. Mxyzptlk Anti-Monitor The Spectre Superman Prime One Million Zeus Pre-Crisis Superman Superboy-Prime Galactus Dormammu Rune King Thor MCU Stormbreaker Thor (Post-Infinity War, Wanked) Infinity Gauntlet Thanos (died from Meta Knight's kill stare). Doomsday Anti Life Equation Darkseid (ROFLstomp) Darkseid World Breaker Hulk Sentry Squirrel Girl Bat God Batman (including Outlier Edition and Super Saiyan with Prep-time versions) Superman (Mega WTF stomp) Dr. Manhattan Deadpool Wolverine Link Cloud Emperor Joker The Joker (Screwattack and ALL versions) All versions of Mario Sonic (Obviously) The Omniverse DC Marvel Dragonball Z Screwattack Justin Bieber Freddy Krueger Voldemort Goku Vegeta Darth Sidious Darth Vader Kylo Ren Yoda Mace Windu Star Wars Jar Jar Binks The Sith Lord Bayonetta from Smash Bros 4 A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease ( yeah, he is that overpowerd ) Entire Ultimate Smash cast Shaggy ( overexaggerated ). needs infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity..... % of his power if MK were to hold back EVERYTHING Notable Losses: Sakurai (Nerfed him to the point that he is no longer even top tier in Smash 4). But Brawl Meta Knight always comes back for revenge. So this loss doesn't really count. Inconclusive Matches: Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Considered an equal matchup but even then, the smash discord heavily criticised this and said that its in Meta Knight's favor). See Victories above. Gallery Smash 4 matchup joke2.jpg|If Brawl Meta Knight was in Smash 4... Metaknight up air.jpg|Meta Knight speedblitzing Shiek with that up air. Abf.jpg|Even Superman lost to Meta Knight... Brawl Meta Knight vs Thanos.gif|Brawl Meta Knight one shotting Thanos and universe busting via "kill stare" One does not simply.jpg|Because Meta Knight is invincible glide.jpg|Gliding to infinity and beyond... meta_knight__s_taunt.jpg|All Hail Brawl Meta Knight Brawl Meta Knight vs Screwattack and Zero.jpg|The Real Brawl Meta Knight watches and reacts to Screwattack's one minute melee of Zero vs "Meta Knight" Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul begging for Meta Knight's mercy 636177526895678585-Google-ChromeScreenSnapz009.png|PewDiePie remains paranoid and sleeps with his eyes open Thanos-defeated.jpg|Thanos (Exaggerated) thought he had beaten Meta Knight, but "he" was actually a decoy. Thanos shouldn't have tried... Category:Memetic tier Category:Male Characters Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Infinite Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Ageless Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Kirby Category:Energy Users Category:Luck Manipulation Category:Lords Category:Magic Users Category:Dankness Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Soul Users Category:Wind Users Category:Stronger Than Shaggy (Overexaggerated) Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Superman Destroyer Category:No-one can win. Category:Zero-Hit Killer Category:Negative Infinity-Hit Killer Category:Wanked Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos PMMM Category:Nani Category:Always Wins Category:Solos star wars Category:Stronger than Chuck Norris Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:God Tier Category:God Category:Omniverse Level Category:Beyond Omniverse Level Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Super Smash Bros.